Cohesion
(Pocket VOY) | miniseries=String Theory | minino=1 | date = 2374 | cover image = cohesion.jpg | author = Jeffrey Lang | format = Paperback | published = 28 June 2005 | ISBN=ISBN 0743457188 }} Introduction (blurb) Lifting the hem of the universe Spirits unbroken by the failed promise of the U.S.S. Dauntless, Captain Kathryn Janeway's indefatigable crew continues their odyssey of discovery through an enigmatic region of the Delta Quadrant, encountering a system inhabited by a species that, according to known physical laws, shouldn't exist. These unusual beings, the Monorhans, hover near the edge of extinction; technology from the Starship Voyager promises life. Janeway, compelled by the aliens' plight, dispatches Seven of Nine and Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres to the Monorhan homeworld. But an unexpected shock wave crashes the shuttle carrying Torres and Seven, catapulting Voyager into a place beyond the fabric of space-time. As B'Elanna and Seven wage an interpersonal war, Voyager struggles to prevail on an extradimensional battleground against an indefinable enemy. But fate has determined that one is inexorably linked to the other: the insurmountable chasm separating Voyager from her lost crew members must be bridged... or all will perish. Summary In 2374, shortly after encountering Arturis, as Voyager studies a star system which shouldn't be capable of producing intelligent life, they run upon a massive alien ark on which a Monorhan crew is attempting to flee their rapidly dying world. Kathryn Janeway meets the crew, captained by Ziv, and learns of the Monorhans' dilemma. A rogue group of Monorhans cause Voyager to be thrown into a subspace pocket, and cause B'Elanna Torres and Seven of Nine's shuttle to crash. In order to keep an injured B'Elanna alive, Seven of Nine must assimilate her and they soon form a mini-Collective. As the Monorhan rogues explain to B'Elanna and Seven the corruption of the government and the mythology underlying their strange system, the two women and the Monorhan Kaytok manage to aide Voyager in its escape from the subspace pocket by collapsing the star, Blue Eye. Before Voyager departs, Kaytok gives Janeway the Key to Gremadia, an ancient Monorhan religious relic, after a vision instructs him to do so. Shortly after they get underway, they realize that Tuvok is no longer aboard . . . ( & ). References Characters Voyager :Joe Carey • Chakotay • Chilkis • • Dandibhotla • The Doctor • Dora • Dan Fisher • Grench • Bill Jango • Kathryn Janeway • Harry Kim • Clarice Knowles • Neelix • Tom Paris • Melissa Platt • Seven of Nine • Smothers • • B'Elanna Torres • Tuvok Monorhans :Arul • Bria • • Corek • Diro • • Kaytok • Kiiy • Mateo • Maza • Mol • Morsa • • Quel • Sem • Shet • Sora • Ziv Commando Cody • Dagan • Gora • Heyer • Klyrrhea • Jean-Luc Picard • Tolian Soran Starships and vehicles :Montpelier • Betasis • Locations :Monorha Alpha Quadrant • Amargosa • Severus VI • Veridian Races and cultures :Human • Monorhan • Vulcan Ki'tai States and organizations :Maquis • Mars University • Starfleet Food and drink :avocado • bacon • beans • chicken • cucumber • gagh • fried tofu • grilled cheese sandwich • heart of targ • Jameson Irish Whiskey • jasmine • lasagna • mushroom • nualla • oolong tea • peanut butter sandwich • Rian pickled eggs • tomato sauce Other references :Arax • Emergency Council • General Order One • Gremadia • hydroponics • Juhrayan • Key to Gremadia • neutrino observatory • Protin • trilithium • white dwarf • Yamamato Appendices Images cohesion.jpg|Cover image. koheze.jpg|Czech language edition cover image. belannaCohesion.jpg|B'Elanna Torres. Connections * | prevpocket=Hope and Fear| nextpocket=Dorian's Diary| }} category:books Category:VOY novels